Más que amor de hermanos
by NaruHina123123456
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un joven que odia a los hombres gracias a su padre, el cual cuando era niño maltrataba a su madre. Pero todo cambia cuando un joven americano llamado Alfred se muda a su casa gracias al nuevo matrimonio de su mamá. ¿ Conseguirán llevarse bien? ¿Se odiaran? ¿O Arthur descubrirá que aquel chico no es tan malo y un nuevo sentimiento nacerá? UsUk. Lemon.


**¡Hola!** Aquí les traigo un fic de mi mente depravada (?) Espero que les guste, la verdad es que tengo muchísimas ideas más de ellos, estoy aquí para complacerles XD!Pueden pedirme historias y ahi yo veo si las escribo, pero eso si, me gustan los fics con finales felices, traten de no pedirme dramas Dx me gusta que todos estén llenos de amor y arcoíris (?) Y también me gustan los temas poco comunes xD

**Advertencias: **Medio incesto y creo que eso es todo xD

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece y, creo que eso es obvio por que si no estaría lleno de puro hard yaoi Usuk (?) XDD! Le pertenece al increíble-awesome-asombroso y amado Himaruya Hidekazu. Sin más que decir les dejo con el fic ¡**Disfrutenlo!**

**Más que amor de Hermanos**

Ahí estaba él, Arthur Kirkland, un simple muchacho de preparatoria, de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rubio desordenado, encerrado en su habitación con una expresión de disgusto, estaba acostado en su cama viendo hacia el techo como si ese fuera el lugar más atrayente del planeta, mientras aún tenía el uniforme de su escuela puesto ¿Por qué? Simplemente no quería seguir oyendo a sus padres discutir. Apenas entró por la puerta de su antiguo hogar feliz y lo primero que vio fue que sus padres se estaban gritando, por eso decidió ir corriendo a su habitación, a pesar de que ya era rutina, no dejaba de odiar las peleas de sus padres. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, pudo oír como un vaso se rompía.

Puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, aún oía aquel griterío, lo que le hizo arrugar aún más el entrecejo, colocar la mano sobre su pecho y apretar su camisa con fuerza. Sabia que cuando saliera de su habitación, vería a su madre con moretones en el cuerpo, tratando de excusarse con que se había caído…Pero, el sabia que todo aquello era una farsa, el sabia que su padre hacia todo aquello.

–**¿Por qué?...Nosotros vivíamos tan felices...** –Susurro para sí mismo, a la vez que recordaba su infancia, siempre sonriendo, Disfrutando el pasear con sus padres, jugando con ellos, Todos aquello pensamientos que en su mente iban y venían le mostraban a el de pequeño riendo sin parar. Tal vez por esos problemas es que ahora su actitud era realmente seria, sus compañeros de clase le decían amargado, pero ni él podía negarlo ya que sabia que era cierto. Desde que todos los problemas comenzaron no hacia más que pasarla mal, sus notas bajaban por aquel pésimo ambiente y entraba en depresión fácilmente.

Todo comenzó a sus 13 años, cuando descubrió a su padre llegar ebrio de la calle, y este, sin tener motivo alguno golpeó a su Mamá; sin pensarlo la defendió, y desde ese momento empezó el infierno en su hogar. Primero sus padres peleaban solo una vez a la semana; luego cada dos días, y cuando se dio cuenta, sus padres no dejaban de pelear cada vez que se veían. Ya tenía 15 años…2 años de pelea seguidos…Y todo a causa de su padre. Le alegraba mucho el hecho de que estos hubieran decidido separarse, De hecho, ya estaban en los trámites. No pudo evitar el soltar una risa cargada de algo de tristeza, ya que a pesar de que su madre seria feliz sin su padre, nunca volvería a tener esa familia feliz que siempre veía en las películas, Todo esa magia…Todo una gran mentira. Pero, había decidido ser mejor que su padre, Protegería a su Mamá, y desde ese momento todo estaría bien, se lo había prometido, Solo tenía que soportar un día más y se mudarían de ese lugar, Tendría paz. –

**2 años después.**

–**¿¡What?! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo Mamá?! **–Y es que, en ese momento había oído salir de los labios de su madre las palabras que nunca quiso oír. – **Lo que escuchaste Arthy, volveré a casarme ¿No te hace feliz? ¡Tendrás un Hermano! ** – No… ¡Aquello no lo hacia para nada feliz! ¿Y que había dicho? ¿Un hermano? Ahora tendría que proteger a su madre de dos hombres más, ya que desde que había visto a su padre, le había agarrado un enorme odio a los hombres, por supuesto, a parte de él, que era todo un caballero.

–**Ya lo decidimos Hijo, no quería decírtelo por que sabia como reaccionarias…Pero a él lo amo, te prometo que seremos felices ¿Okay? **–Su Madre besó su frente, para luego sonreírle. Al verle solo pudo asentir, si su madre le decía aquello podría soportarlo, aunque tuviera que mentirle a ésta sobre estar de acuerdo, todo por su querida Mamá. – **Está bien**. – Le miro a los ojos, para luego devolverle una sonrisa fingida, los años le habían enseñado a ser tan buen actor que estaba seguro de que su madre no notaria nada de eso, ya que a veces lograba hasta engañarse a sí mismo, haciéndose pensar que estaba feliz e informándole a los demás de eso, así que no tendría nada de que preocuparse.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Miraba a aquellos dos hombres con un inmenso odio, pero suspiró, tratando de disimularlo; No paraba de examinarlos su ''Padre'' Que portaba el Cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, y un traje de color Gris. Tenía tan solo 45 años de edad, tres más que su madre, no parecía ser tan malo, era por lo que veía un caballero, sonriendo un poco al notar que este no era como su padre, no estaría mal conocerlo un poco más, tal vez podría llevarse mejor con él.

Mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que vio a su nuevo hermano, allí la curvatura de sus labios se borró por completo, Su madre le informo que este tenía su misma edad, 17 años, pero este saltaba y revisaba todo el lugar como si fuera alguien de 9. Frunció sus gruesas cejas, completamente disgustado, era rubio como el, aunque tenía un extraño mechón anti gravedad en su cabello; de ojos azules y con gafas. Estaba tan concentrado mirando e insultando mentalmente a aquel chico proveniente de América, que no notó que este se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

– **¡Hello! Me llamo Alfred F. Jones ¡Espero seamos buenos hermanos!** –Le abrazó y le cargo un poco, lo cual le espanto ya que no quería tener contacto con el estadounidense, así que no dudo en tratarlo de alejar, pero este era mucho más fuerte que él. – **¡S-Suéltame! ¡Maldición! ¡No me toques así!** –Al fin pudo quitárselo de encima, claro que después de batallar por un largo rato. Miró con disgusto al americano y limpió su camisa; Este no hizo más que verle con algo de duda, aunque la expresión no duro mucho ya que volvió a tener su sonrisa…Esa extraña y reluciente sonrisa… ¿¡Eh?! ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Debía estar cansado.

– **¿Qué pasa, Bro? ¡Si solo te di un Abrazo! Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te trate así, Tengo el derecho como tu Her-ma-no ¿Okay? **–Rió de una forma estruendosa que resonó por todo el lugar, la cual le hizo chasquear la lengua puesto que era muy ruidoso. –** ¡Iré a mi habitación! **–Había sido mucho para él aquel día, y realmente necesitaba descansar, además de que deseaba estar solo porque la presencia de aquellos hombres le estaba molestando. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, eso hizo. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación para luego abrirla, lanzando un largo y exasperado suspiro.

–**Shit… ¿Quien se cree ese idiota? **–Se acercó a su cama, para empezar a quitarse a la ropa y buscar su pijama, distrayéndose un momento al ver el reloj eran las nueve de la noche y él ya estaba cansado, algo totalmente extraño ya que podía estar despierto hasta las 3 de la mañana sin una pizca de sueño, pero que se le iba a hacer, es como si aquel estadounidense con toda su energía robara la suya. Aún se encontraba en ropa interior, divagando en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, girando la cabeza para ver al rubio en la puerta. – ¡**¿Q-Que haces aquí?! **–Sonrojado, trato de taparse con sus manos el bóxer que traía. Ni lo conocía y ya se encontraba en esa vergonzosa situación. – **¿Uhm? ¿Tanta vergüenza te da que te vea con tu ropa interior? C'mon dude, ambos somos hombres, no pasa nada.** –Cerró la puerta del cuarto para luego acercarse al angloparlante. – **No se si lo sabias, pero el viaje desde Estados Unidos es muy largo y tengo sueño…Así que ¡Good Night! **–Miró como se lanzaba en su cama… ¡Su cama! Bueno…Era la única que tenían para ellos dos, pero aun así no estaba preparado para tenerlo tan cerca a su cuerpo. ¡Maldición! ¡Como sea! Acaba de llegar ¡Y no le iba a quitar lo que es suyo! Y sin más, Se coloco su pijama y se acostó al lado del americano.

No había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y era, por un pequeño y simple detalle que logro espantarle tanto, que se asusto de si mismo…

_Miró al norteamericano mientras dormía, detallando sus facciones, sus labios, sonrojándose al notar que este descansaba sin su camisa, tensándose un poco, puesto que se había sentido levemente atraído a tocarlo, y aquello no podía permitírselo._ – _**Dormido eres realmente lindo, Alfred…**_–_De hecho, si, se veía tranquilo, inocente, y su piel brillaba con el reflejo de la Lun… ¿¡Que!? ¿Que estaba pensando? ¿Lindo? ¿Inocente? ¿Brillo de la Luna? ¡Hasta había sonado poético! ¡¿Pero que rayos le pasaba?!_

Si…Ese detalle le había mantenido despierto toda la noche, ya que odiaba a todo hombre sobre la Tierra ¿No? Entonces… ¿Por qué él americano le parecía tan diferente y hasta tierno? Golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada varias veces, tenía que ir a ducharse antes de confundirse mas ante aquellos estúpidos pensamientos que en ese momento tenía. – **Al menos en la escuela podre distraerme…**–

Después de haberse levantado para darse un baño, el Americano se despertó por los movimientos que el inglés hacia en la cama. – **¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Ya es hora de ir a la escuela?** – Se sentó en la cama totalmente cansado, poniendo una mano en uno de sus ojos para rascarlo y soltar un bostezo, como odiaba tener que madrugar; Aunque eran las 8 am, pero sentía como si no hubiera dormido nada. Tomó los lentes que estaban en una mesita al lado de su cama y se los coloco, Para dirigirse a la ducha de la alcoba de sus padres, ya que escuchaba que el inglés estaba usando la de su cuarto.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Miraba el pizarrón tratando de concentrarse, no podía permitir que sus notas siguieran bajando, pero, al menos no estaba Alfred allí para distraerle de sus clases...Aunque ¿Por qué tenia que pensar en él? Si lo distraía era por el mero hecho de que no iba a dejar de molestarle, si, eso tenia que ser, no por otra cosa como sentirse atraído por el, por supuesto que no. Hubiera seguido regañándose mentalmente si no fuera porque notó que alguien abría la puerta de su salón, soltando un quejido al notar quien era.

–**Chicos, quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Alfred F. Jones. Siéntate al lado de él.** – Ese era su maestro, diciendo unas palabras que claramente marcarían su vida. Pronto, siguió con su mirada el dedo del profesor, el cual señalaba un puesto vacío que estaba a su lado…No… esto no podía estarle pasando…– **Tu compañero de asiento es Arthur Kirkland.** – Él americano le miró y no ocultó la sorpresa en su rostro tan expresivo; pronto una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en el, y este sin dudarlo fue a su lado corriendo con gran alegría. – **¡Arthur! Quien iba a decirlo hermano, no sabia que nos tocaría en el mismo salón.** –Él aún no salía de su transe ¡De verdad estaba allí! Este le estaba tocando para llamar su intención, era real, no era su imaginación.

– **¿Qué se supone que haces aquí idiota?... ¿P-Por que tenias que ser tu? **–Lo último no supo por que salió de sus labios, solo le miro con una expresión de molestia y volteo hacia el pizarrón, tratando de ignorar en lo más posible al molesto y escandaloso norteamericano, que no dejaba de intentar el hablarle, tocando su hombro infinitas veces para que le prestara atención.

Al fin Había acabado esa casi eterna y aburrida clase. Acariciaba su hombro que le dolía un poco a causa de los constantes toques que Alfred había dado en él, no entendía porque este era tan fuerte. Ya en el patio, con alguno de sus amigos, comía de su almuerzo que el mismo había preparado; vio hacia al frente y encontró a su nuevo hermano girando su cabeza de un lado a otro como si buscara a alguien, algo apenado, y completamente solo. Esto incluso le dio algo de lástima ya que cuando el llego a la escuela se encontraba igual que él, pero no pensaba ayudarle, en esos momentos no quería estar cerca de aquel chico. De pronto, los ojos del Americano brillaron al verle, empezando a correr hasta llegar al lugar en que se encontraba.

– **¡Dude!** ¡**Aquí estas! Estaba buscándote, no quería estar solo.** –Rió algo nervioso, sentándose a su lado, eso era lo que menos deseaba el británico, pero al parecer el destino estaba completamente en su contra. Luego de un rato y para el desconcierto de Arthur, comenzaron a hablar de pocos temas que tenían en común, estaba algo incómodo, pero no tanto como al principio, mientras que el americano reía en varias ocasiones, bromeando y divirtiéndose con él. Ese momento le hizo pensar al Británico, que aquel chico no era tan malo, tal vez…Solo tal vez, podría darle una oportunidad.

XDXDXDXDXD

Ya había pasado 1 año desde que la presencia del de orbes azules apareció en su casa, ya se había acostumbrado a este e incluso de vez en cuando lograban llevarse bien, además, su madre parecía bastante feliz con aquel hombre al que ya llamaba padre. Todo parecía ir muy bien hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, una cosa que no había querido aceptar, y que se había propuesto a esconder, Y… eso era…Que se había enamorado de Alfred… No entendía eso, él era alguien que odiaba a los hombres con todo su corazón y ¿¡Se había enamorado de un chico!? No sabía por qué, pero aunque lo supiera escondería sus oscuros sentimientos lo máximo posible. Se le hacia realmente difícil, ya que el americano era muy cariñoso con él. Solía ansiar el tacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel y quería mas…Quería sentirlo…Pero sabia que aquel estadounidense solo le veía como un hermano y ese pensamiento empezaba a ponerle triste. Por más que había tratado, no podía borrar los sentimientos que tenía hacia Alfred, no importaba cuanto se hubiese negado, le era imposible. ¿Pero que hacia él en ese momento para tratar de evitarlo? ¡Masturbarse pensando en su hermano que dormía al lado suyo!…Que ser tan despreciable era…

– **Nhn…Alfred…**–Apretó su mano aun mas alrededor de su miembro, soltando su caliente respiración cerca del rostro de su hermanastro, mientras comenzaba a mover su mano a un ritmo un poco mas acelerado. – **Mgh… ¿Por qué tenias que ser… justamente mi hermano?–**

Se acostó de lado para poder acariciar la mejilla del chico que se encontraba dormido a su izquierda, mientras no paraba de masturbarse con la diestra, moviendo su mano aun más rápido al tocar con su pulgar suavemente los labios del americano. – **F-Fuck…Alfred…Agh…**–Tocaba con su pulgar izquierdo la punta de su miembro, mientras no dejaba de masturbarse aun mas rápido, agradecía que el de ojos azules tuviera un sueño pesado, ya que había empezado a bajar su mano por los costados del cuerpo de este hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo con la palma de su mano. –**A-Alfred M-Me vengo… I…I Love you ¡A-Ah! **–Mordió sus labios mientras acallaba más gemidos, no quería que su hermano se despertara a causa de estos. Su esencia fue lanzada en la palma de su mano, mientras todavía podía sentir aquel delicioso orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo, respirando agitadamente al acabarse aquella estupenda sensación, relajándose después de un rato.

–**Es mejor que vaya a bañarme**–Y así lo hizo, no dudo en levantarse de su cama para así entrar a la ducha, abriendo el agua fría, y, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, dejando que todas las preocupaciones se las llevara aquel líquido. Lo que no vio, es que el americano mantenía un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y mordía sus labios, estático al tratar de parecer que seguía dormido, fingiendo hasta que al fin el inglés se levantó de la cama y lo dejó solo en aquel lugar.

Tenía una prominente erección que su bóxer escondía y había escuchado todo lo que el Inglés hacía, además de haber sentido sus caricias; Al este no estar en la habitación no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos. –** Arthur…No sabia que sentías esto por mi…**–Se sentó en la cama para así poder ver su miembro palpitante oculto a través de su ropa. – **¿Y ahora como se supone que voy a calmar esto? **–Suspiró, solo le quedaba relajarse ya que no le daría tiempo de hacer lo que hace unos momentos había hecho el británico pensando en él, puesto que este se encontraba justamente saliendo del baño; Lo cual le hizo acostarse rápidamente del lado contrario al que solía dormir su hermanastro, para tapar con una almohada su excitación y hacer como si estuviera dormido, pero, en vez de dormir, esa noche había logrado tomar una importante decisión.

Al próximo día el inglés se encontraba en la escuela, había tomado algunas horas extra de clase y ya casi no había nadie en el lugar, solo algunas personas que hacían lo mismo que él.

Por un momento recordó que Alfred también tomaba clases extras de deporte, sonrojándose ante ese pensamiento, puesto que usualmente solía verle y apoyarle en aquellos juegos; a veces le decía que debía seguir tomando esas clases ya que estaba gordo por comer tantas hamburguesas, pero la verdad es que le gustaba ver su cuerpo sudoroso a causa de las carreras que hacia al jugar beisbol. Exhaló, Desde que había aceptado y empezado a ocultar con más fuerza sus sentimientos pensaba como todo un depravado, haciéndole sentir algo mal, ya que no debería de pensar así de su hermano. Pero algo le saco de sus pensamientos, más que algo, un empujón hacia uno de los casilleros del pasillo en que se encontraba, chocando con ellos de frente.

–**¿E-Eh?** –Un cuerpo le aplastaba contra aquellos cubículos, haciéndole imposible el poder voltear para saber quien era, tratando de forcejear con sus brazos, pero el peso del que lo mantenía atrapado se lo hacia imposible. – ¡**¿Q-Quién es?! ¡¿Qué haces?!** – Una de las manos de su atacante se movió hasta lograr tocar su abdomen, Y el inglés, con sus mejillas coloreadas, bajó la mirada para percatarse de las caricias que en el hacia. –**Vaya… ¿Ya ni reconoces las manos de tu hermanastro, Arthur? **–Se sonrojo en gran forma al oír aquella voz, abriendo sus ojos, mostrando el impacto y sorpresa que obtuvo al escuchar esas palabras…No podía ser él, aquello era imposible, debía ser cosa de su mente…Pero tenía que comprobarlo.

– **¿A-Alfred?** –La mano bajo hasta su cinturón, acariciando el abdomen del inglés que estaba suavemente marcado, y luego empezó a quitar aquella prenda lentamente, como si estuviera dejándole pensar que era lo que vendría después de eso. – **Exactly bro, soy Alfred…**–La voz del americano estaba ronca, hasta pudo escuchar un tono de lujuria en el, no era su imaginación, estaba seguro de que esa era su voz, además de que podía sentir el tacto sobre su piel y el aliento de este chocar contra su oreja. – **¿Q-Que se supone que estas haciendo hermano? N-No juegues así…V-Vamos, Aléjate.** – A pesar de que no había mucha gente, podía percibir como otras personas caminaban por los pasillos cercanos a en los que ellos se encontraban, lo cual le hacia poner los nervios de punta. Pero por supuesto que el americano no obedeció, más bien, siguió moviendo su mano hasta quitar el molesto cinturón y pronto le bajo el cierre, viendo su ropa interior color verde claro y, un miembro semi-erecto que levantaba aquella delgada prenda.

–**Vamos… ¿De verdad quieres eso?...Mira como te estas poniendo Hermano**– Alfred no sabia por que continuaba con eso, ya que podía escuchar las voces de sus compañeros de beisbol buscándole, tal vez la situación le excitaba mas y por eso metió la mano dentro de la ropa interior de Arthur, empezando a rozar con su dedo índice la sensible piel y poniendo su peso sobre el níveo cuerpo al recostarse de él, dejando que su erección rozara las redondas nalgas del Británico.

– **¿A-Ah? A-Alfred…Estas hablando tonterías… ¡S-Suéltame! ¡Esto no es divertido!** –Trataba de callar sus gemidos; corrían el riesgo de ser expulsados si alguien los oía, así que apretó sus dientes, pero los dedos del americano solo lograban excitarle aun más. El estadounidense tomo entre sus manos el pene del de orbes verdes, para empezar a tocarlo de una forma lenta y tortuosa. – **¿Hablas en serio?...Pero… ¿Tu no ansiabas algo así?...No puedes mentirme Arthur…**–Bajó un poco los pantalones del Inglés para hacer que su miembro tocara el trasero de este a través de la delgada ropa interior, haciéndole soltar algunos jadeos. –** ¿W-What are you talking about?... D-Detente… Mgh… **–

Alfred le ignoró y aumentó la velocidad de su mano, tocándole de una manera que hacia a Arthur tener una corriente de placer por todo su cuerpo. El hecho de que su hermano estuviera igual de excitado que él haciéndole sentir su pene tocar su trasero, sólo lograba que su erección se hiciera más grande. Intentó el formular palabras para que su hermano se detuviera, pero aquello era realmente difícil si veía en que situación tan excitante se encontraba. –**Nhn…Arthur… ¿Tú hacías esto mismo anoche, no? Pensabas en mi mientras te masturbabas… ¿O me equivoco?...** –

Abrió sus ojos con una gran sorpresa, ¿Lo había descubierto? ¿Cuándo? Su mente trataba de formular ideas, aunque la situación en que estaba no se lo permitía. Arthur ladeó su cabeza para así tratar de mirar a Alfred, pero lo único que logro fue mostrarle sus ojos entrecerrados y su fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. El americano solo pudo relamer sus labios, aquella visión solo le incitaba a seguir. – **¿C-Como?… ¿T-Tú…Me viste?**–

Luchaba tratando de evitar los impulsos que solía enviar la lujuria, debía controlarse, no podía continuar con un acto tan obsceno en su lugar de estudio, eso se decía mentalmente, hasta que ya no pudo mas y cerró sus ojos, empezando a mover sus caderas, para que el de orbes azules le tocara mas rápido, la poca conciencia que tenia se le había marchado, viajando a uno de los lugares mas lejanos de la galaxia, para no volver hasta un buen rato.

–**Si te vi…Y vaya que me dejaste con ganas de tocarte… Hermano…**–La última palabra la dijo de una manera lasciva, como si ser parientes causara más morbo a la situación. –**Tenia ganas de acariciarte…Ganas de sentir tu interior…Nhn…**–Soltó varios jadeos, mientras movía su mano mas rápido sobre el pene del Ingles. Este ya había comenzado a sentir contracciones en su miembro, sabiendo que estaba a punto de correrse, escuchando las palabras del otro rubio, que solo lograban acelerar aun más la reacción; soltaba variados gemidos y hasta su cuerpo temblaba un poco por la excitación. –**Stop…M-Me… Voy a venir… ¡Ah! ¡A-Alfred! **–Apenas acabó de hablar, expulsó su semen en la mano de aquel chico, manchando también los casilleros que estaban frente a su cuerpo. El americano no pudo evitar el acompañar al anglosajón en aquel orgasmo, soltando un gemido ronco y, logrando ensuciar la ropa de este así como también sus piernas.

–**Arthur…Aghm… I Love you…Too…**– Luego de aquel orgasmo recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro Del más bajo, mientras que el Británico intentaba regular su respiración, apoyado en los cubículos. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, su hermano, del que escondía sus sentimientos, le correspondía; Le era imposible explicar lo feliz que se encontraba. El timbre de la escuela sonó, Sobresaltándolos y haciéndoles vestirse y acomodarse rápidamente; habían olvidado en que lugar se encontraban. Ambos mantenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas y no decían ni una sola palabra, ya que se encontraban algo avergonzados luego de lo que habían hecho, Arthur en lo profundo de su ser se tranquilizaba ya que nadie les había visto.

Ese festejo mental duró muy poco ya que el americano decidió hablarle para romper el hielo. – **Te veo en casa Arthur, A-Allá, podremos hablar mejor de esto.** –Carraspeó un poco su garganta, para verle y darle un suave beso en sus labios. –** ¡See ya! **–Se fue corriendo de aquel lugar, porque sus amigos al fin habían aparecido por el pasillo, pues el pequeño receso que tenían había acabado y debían volver a sus clases. El inglés solo le siguió con la mirada y le dedicó una suave sonrisa, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, no podía actuar como un tonto por aquellos sentimientos; aunque de algo estaba seguro, no importa lo que pasara aquel día, por ningún motivo la sonrisa se borraría de sus labios.

Se encontraba realmente nervioso, sus manos sudaban y temblaba al tomar el tenedor entre sus dedos durante la cena; Se había mantenido callado durante todo el tiempo, lanzándose miradas con el americano, el cual le guiñaba el ojo y mandaba besos de vez en cuando, haciéndole sonrojar y mirar el plato de comida con una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Sus padres habían notado ese extraño comportamiento que tenían sus hijos, pero decidieron ignorarlo ya que ambos solo pensaban que bromeaban entre sí y no habría ningún problema. Pero… vaya que estaban muy equivocados.

Al terminar de comer el primero en irse a la habitación fue Arthur, mirando por un momento a Alfred antes de irse, como si aquello fuera una señal de que esperara un momento y que luego le siguiera, no quería que la actitud de ambos se viera aun más sospechosa de lo que ya era. Este lo captó y asintió suavemente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus padres para sacar conversación y no parecer tan raro, ya que el usualmente hablaba durante todo el tiempo de la cena. – **Terminé, iré a dormir, hoy ando realmente exhausto.** –Fingió un bostezo, para rápidamente encaminarse a su habitación, con su acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro, pero aun así se sentía algo ansioso.

Arthur estaba sentado en su cama, todavía con la ropa del colegio y Alfred se encontraba mirándole mientras estaba de pie; Ambos se veían a sus ojos, en silencio, hasta que el americano decidió arrodillarse en el suelo para quedar a la altura del otro.

– **Perdona por lo que te hice en el colegio, no quería incomodarte.** –Dijo, confundiendo el silencio del británico como si este no se sintiera bien con la situación, pero la verdad es que estaba tan nervioso por estar tan cerca del muchacho y sentirse correspondido, que tenía un nudo en la garganta y no quería es que su voz saliera temblorosa. – **N-No es eso, Idiota…**–Miro hacia otro lado, pero, respirando ondo para poder tomar algo de valor y volverle a ver a los ojos, aunque claro que tenia algo de temor.

– **¿Sobre que querías hablar?** –Alfred tragó saliva, tenia que relajarse. Nunca había hablado de algo tan profundo, y menos había estado en una situación tan importante, pero estaba seguro de lo que sentía y no quería guardarse por mas tiempo aquel sentimiento tan fuerte, que hacia su corazón palpitar acelerado cada vez que miraba al Inglés, que le hacia sentir tan bien y a la vez tan mal al no saberse amado. Claro, al menos hasta ahora.

–**Arthur…La verdad…Es que yo, Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un gruñón...** – ¿Eh? ¿Eso le quería comentar? No podía ocultar que al oír eso sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos, pero aun así se mantuvo serio y firme. – **¿Ya? ¿Vienes a decirme que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste conmigo? **–Si era eso, ya no tenia más que escuchar. Se levantó de la cama, para poder salir del lugar, hasta que sintió que algo o más bien que alguien, le jalaba del brazo. – **¡N-No! **– Alfred le agarraba con fuerza, no quería que se fuera, no en ese momento. Tiró de donde le sostenía, para hacer que Arthur cayera sobre la cama, colocándose encima de el para que no se moviera ni huyera.

– **¿Qué intentas? ¡Déjame salir! ¡Bloody hell! **–Arthur comenzó a sacudirse, sus muñecas eran agarradas para que no pudiera salir de aquella situación. Se sentía indefenso, y eso no le gustaba, pero dejó de pelear por el silencio de Alfred que no era normal, lo cual significaba que estaban en una situación seria. Hizo silencio, esperando a que el otro rubio por fin hablara. Este sin dudarlo aprovecho la situación, y carraspeó su garganta, tal vez seria mejor ir al grano de una vez.

–**Bro… Yo… ** –Vaya que era difícil decir esas palabras, pero tenia que ser directo, antes de que Arthur se cansara de esperar, antes de que se negara oírle. –** ¡Te amo Arthur! Y… ¡Y quiero que seas solo mío! **– Soltó rápidamente con desesperación. Le miraba a los ojos, quería que supiera que era sincero, que aquello lo sacaba desde el fondo de su corazón, que él era el único que le hacia sentir esas cosquillas en su estómago cada vez que le veía, que era el único que podía entregarle la felicidad que tanto ansiaba. Pero, el anglosajón aun no salía de aquella sorpresa, sus mejillas se habían acalorado…Simplemente no podía creerlo. De la nada en sus orbes color esmeralda se agloparon unas lágrimas, estaba realmente feliz, pero las lágrimas nunca salieron, ya que cerro sus ojos e hizo una pequeña pausa para luego sonreírle ampliamente, de una manera que no había hecho en años.

–**I Love you too, Alfred…**–El agarre en sus muñecas no fue soltado, pero se hizo mas suave, y cuando abrió sus ojos solo se encontró con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la suya. Esas eran las palabras que quería oír, por la que había esperado lo que el sentía era una eternidad. Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Ese americano desde que llego había logrado hechizarle, le enamoró aunque no lo había aceptado hasta hace poco, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho, ya que volvía a sentirse vivo. – **Of course yes, pero… Nada mas si tú también eres solo mio.** –

El norteamericano rió de forma suave y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono rosa fijando sus ojos jade en los profundos orbes color cielo de Alfred. Este soltó sus muñecas, para mover su mano derecha a la mejilla de Arthur y acariciarle con su pulgar, se sentía hipnotizado por aquellas esmeraldas que el ingles tenía por ojos, y no pudo evitar acercarse para besar sus labios, aquello era un toque suave y lento, permitiéndose saborear y probar aquel tierno contacto que hace tanto habían anhelado. Arthur poso sus manos en la espalda de Alfred, acariciando con sus manos en aquel tonificado lugar, aunque la camisa que traía no le permitía el tener mejor contacto directo con la piel. Alfred aunque no lo deseaba, se separo un momento de los labios del británico para poder respirar. – **Arthur yo quiero…Quiero hacerte el amor…** –Alfred le abrazó con fuerza y el nombrado solo se sonrojo mas fuerte. Podía asegurar que estaba tan rojo como un tomate ¿Cómo el americano podía decir esas cosas tan fácilmente? No lo sabia, pero si se iba a entregar ha alguien, seria a ese estadounidense, la única persona que cautivo su corazón, aunque claro que eso no quitaba la vergüenza que tenia. – **Y-Yo…Esto…También… También quiero hacerte el amor Alfred…**–Aunque había sido honesto, volteó inmediatamente su rostro a otro lado, no le era fácil confesar ese tipo de cosas por su fuerte orgullo.

Alfred solo soltó una risilla leve, para luego besarle la mejilla y hacer un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, donde olfateo el perfume natural de la piel del anglosajón. – **¡Bro! ¡Eres realmente lindo! **–Siguió riendo, enternecido con la actitud de Arthur, acercándose un momento hasta su oído para morderlo suavemente y sacarle un pequeño gemido de los labios. – **Mírame mientras te toco, Arthur…** – Susurró. Arthur así lo hizo, no sabia que Alfred podía ser tan seductor. Colocó su mirada en el rostro del norteamericano, el cual le besó de nuevo los labios para dedicarle otra sonrisa y colocar su cara cerca del cuello del británico, para morderlo con delicadeza, y luego lamer la pequeña marca que su dentadura había dejado. – **Te amo… Desde la primera vez que te vi… fue amor a primera vista, Dude.** – Decía aquello mientras desabotonaba su camisa, dejando pronto su pecho visible, no dudando en probar uno de los erectos botones que se encontraban en esa blanca piel, succionándolos, sacando bajos gemidos de Arthur, el cual llevo una de sus manos al cabello del chico para acariciarlo mientras sentía recorrer su cuerpo raros escalofríos que le producían placer. – **A-Alfred… Cuando te conocí… Ah… También me enamore de ti… ** –Pocas veces solía ser tan sincero, pero en ese momento había perdido la capacidad de pensar, ya no había marcha atrás.

Alfred no dejaba de mover su lengua de arriba abajo en los pezones de Arthur, mientras sus manos habían bajado por los lados de aquel cuerpo hasta llegar a su pantalón, tocando y apretando el miembro oculto en aquel lugar, percibiendo como algo se endurecía. No hacían falta palabras, con solo ver los ojos verdes de su amado, sabia que aprobaba el seguir con aquel acto.

Quitó su pantalón, el cual hace un momento se había ocupado de desabrochar, dejando al británico solo con su ropa interior y cuando paseo la mirada por el cuerpo se detuvo en el lugar en que la erección de este se encontraba, notando que aquella prenda ya estaba húmeda– **Woow…Alguien esta ansioso.** – Arthur frunció el ceño. – **Shut up… No digas tonterías…T-Tú solo sigue con lo tuyo…** – Le miraba serio, aunque en su interior había solo un revoltijo de emociones que no sabia describir.

Alfred no se hizo de rogar, bajo dando lamidas por el abdomen del angloparlante, dejando algunas marcas color rojo en su camino, hasta que se topo con el bóxer que este tenia puesto, quitándolo con sus dientes y en el proceso rozando su nariz con el duro miembro, haciendo una caricia que saco un gemido de los labios de Arthur. – **H-Hazlo ya…** – Estaba ansioso, así que tomo la rubia cabellera del americano para mover su cabeza hasta que quedara bastante cerca de su excitación, y cuando estuvo allí, soltó el agarre que tenia en el pelo de este, pero no quito la mano de su cabeza. Alfred dio un pequeño beso en la punta del pene y luego miró sus ojos mientras realizaba una lamida desde su base hasta probar la gran extensión. –** Mm… Delicious…** –Su voz era seductora al igual que su sonrisa, Aquella brillante y sensual sonrisa que solo hizo excitar aun más a Arthur, el cual apretaba con su mano libre la sábana, ya que Alfred introdujo el miembro en su boca y empezó un delicioso vaivén, apretando con sus labios el falo del chico, sin rozar sus dientes, lo cual le hacia parecer todo un experto, pero la verdad es que era la primera vez que hacia un acto como ese.

– **A-Aahh… Alfred…Ngh…** – Volvió a apretar el agarre en el cabello del americano, empezando a mover su cabeza a un ritmo mas acelerado. Gimió sin parar, mientras Alfred saboreaba el pre-semen que salía de la punta del miembro de Arthur, sabia que este se iba a venir, así que se separo de la erección para verle a los ojos. – **No… Aún no… ** –Le besó con pasión e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del anglo, haciendo una lucha entre estas, en la cual ninguna parecía ganar ya que ambas eran igual de buenas.

Un poco de saliva escurría de sus labios, pero aquello no hizo detener tan pasional acción hasta que necesitaron despegarse cada uno de la adictiva piel carmín para respirar. El de ojos verdes miró el cuerpo del americano, notando que este aún traía toda la ropa puesta, haciéndole enarcar sus gruesas cejas en señal de desacuerdo. – **Quítate la ropa, no es justo que yo sea el único desnudo…B-Bloody limey…** –Aquel insulto no decía nada, solo era una forma de ocultar su vergüenza por la petición. Y este, no hizo más que seguir las órdenes propuestas, quitándose primero la camisa y luego el pantalón con lentitud, dándole un espectáculo al británico al mostrar todo su cuerpo desnudo. – **¿Asi te gusta, Love? **–El inglés solo le asintió apenado, admirando el cuerpo trabajado del americano, vaya que se equivocaba al decirle gordo ¿De donde había sacado esos pensamientos? Sacudió su cabeza, aquel no era el momento para distraerse y divagar en ese tipo de cosas.

Para un sorprendido estadounidense, pudo ver como Arthur tomaba su mano derecha para lamer y humedecer sus dedos, sabía cual era el propósito de este, así que no lo detuvo, le dejo continuar, mientras su miembro se endurecía más al ver tal espectáculo hasta que considero que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente mojados. Acostó de nuevo al británico en su cama, para así mover el dedo alrededor de su entrada, presionando sin introducirlo, solo quería provocarlo más, pero su miembro comenzaba a dolerle por l o duro de su excitación. – **¿Estas listo, Arthur? **–Preguntó para estar seguro, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. – **Para ti siempre lo he estado Alfred…** –El nombrado solo volvió a sonreírle, para introducir un dedo en aquella estrecha cavidad; hacia movimientos circulares, tratando de separar las paredes del interior de Arthur lo máximo posible y así meter otro dedo. Hizo un movimiento de tijera con ambos, cosa que logro que Alfred no pudiera detener un jadeo que salió de sus labios por el hecho de tener la excitante visión del otro en esa desinhibida manera. Al fin otro dedo se abrió paso en la entrada del anglosajón, teniendo un total de tres dedos en el lugar, considerándolos suficientes para empezar un compas lento pero profundo.

Arthur gemía por aquella sensación, que aunque extraña era realmente placentera, pero aun así eso no era lo que él quería, lo que él deseaba era sentir a Alfred y en aquel estado de lujuria que no le dejaba pensar ni sentir su fuerte orgullo no dudaría en pedírselo.- **P-Please… No puedo aguantar más… I need you, Alfred…**– La voz de Arthur era tan lasciva y cargada de un tono tan sensual que Alfred pudo sentir su miembro palpitando de desesperación; no podía mentirse, el también deseaba estar dentro de su hermano, por lo que no espero mas y agarro las dos níveas piernas y las puso sobre sus hombros, quedando el en medio de estas. Con su mano derecha guio su erección a la entrada del británico. – **¿Are you ready?** –

Empujó lentamente su cadera para empezar a entrar con lentitud y cuidado, esparciendo besos por el rostro del Arthur para calmarle y que este no sintiera tanto dolor durante la penetración; iba a la mitad, así que no faltaba mucho. – **Un poco más…**– Arthur jadeaba, teniendo acumuladas unas diminutas lagrimas en sus ojos, pero él era fuerte, eso no era nada con lo que él había sufrido años pasados. Alfred dio un pequeño y delicado empujón más, terminando de adentrarse en aquella caliente y estrecha cavidad. – **Vaya… Eres tan apretado… **– Se recostó en el cuerpo de Arthur con las piernas de este aun en sus hombros, haciendo que llegaran casi a tocar la cama en que se encontraban al besarlo; y luego, no se movió para que el anglo pudiera acostumbrarse a su intromisión. No quería ser el único en disfrutar, parte de amarse era preocuparse por que ambos la pasara igual de bien en aquella nueva experiencia.

Cuando sintió que la cadera de Arthur se movía en busca de más pudo entender que este ya se había acostumbrado. Inició el movimiento de caderas, lento y con calma, mientras miraba los ojos del de orbes verdes al hacerlo, besando con gran amor aquella agua salina que estaba acumulada en ellos, limpiándolos con gran devoción. Notó como se le hacia cada vez mas fácil en entrar y el salir, agarrando mas velocidad en aquel pasional acto, que no era solo sexo, era hacer el amor.- **Y-Yes… A-Arthur…**– Le agarro de las caderas, para así poder entrar cada vez mas fuerte y profundo, causándole al anteriormente nombrado clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Alfred, dejando su marca en ella e incluso sacando un poco de sangre, lo que le hizo sacar un gruñido de placer al estadounidense.- **Al-Alfred… ¡Aah! ¡Shit!** –Nunca pensó que aquello podía sentirse realmente tan bien. No paraba de gemir el nombre del de ojos color zafiro ya cada vez que entraba en él le hacia enloquecer y palpar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos.

Paró de gemir y jadear cuando sintió que el americano se detuvo, mirándole algo suplicante con sus ojos vidriosos; deseaba que siguiera con aquello, pero el americano solo le miro a sus orbes y cambio de posición, dejándole encima.- **Q-Quiero… Que ahora lo hagas tú.** – Respondió, al ver la duda en el británico, el cual solo pudo sonrojarse aun más si era posible; pero luego de todo lo que habían hecho no dudaría en seguir con aquello, empezando a saltar encima del norteamericano mientras se apoyaba de su pecho.

Nuevamente de los labios de ambos empezaban a salir sonidos sensuales que usualmente acompañaban la realización del acto, exclamando una y otra vez el nombre del otro sin parar. Arthur hizo un gemido que mas que todo fue parecido a un grito, al sentir como un punto tan sensible en su interior era tocado por el miembro de Alfred; éste supo que era y decidió comenzar a mover su cadera a un compás mas apurado, tocando aquel sitio una y otra vez. – **¡Aahn! ¡Alfred! ¡R-Right… There! ¡Agh! **–El nombrado le beso incontables veces, aprovechando el masajear también el miembro desocupado del inglés al mismo ritmo de sus rápidas embestidas. –

**Ah… ¿Do you… Like it? **–Preguntó mientras mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa algo ladina, pues los jadeos que soltaba no le permitían hacer esa expresión por mucho tiempo. Arthur le miró, con sus cejas fruncidas por la pregunta hecha. – **N-No preguntes… Esas… ¡Ah! T-Tonte-rias**. –Vaya que se le había hecho complicado hablar, pero el formular palabras era realmente difícil si tenías la mente en blanco por recibir tal placer de la persona que amas. – **Of course yes… ¡G-Git! ¡Ngh! **–Tal vez podría devolverle la vergüenza que el sentía con esas preguntas haciendo lo mismo. –** ¿A-A ti te gusta… M-Mi… Interior? ¡Gh! **–Alfred le miró un poco sorprendido por que el otro le cuestionara, haciendo sus estocadas aun más veloces como respuestas, mirándole a los ojos para no mostrar dudas. – **¿Gustarme? Eso… Es muy poco… Me encanta… Es perfecto… Mhn…**–

Bien. Arthur no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero le hizo excitar aun más, haciendo que arqueara su espalda por el inmenso placer que sentía, puesto que ahora mismo se encontraba recibiendo el doble del placer.- **A-Alfred… Yo voy…**–Eso era demasiado, ya no podría aguantar mucho mas, sentía cosquillas en su vientre y besó los labios del americano, ahogando varios de sus gemidos en aquella cavidad. –** Yo también… Arthur… Te amo… ¡Te amo! ¡Ahh! **–Soltó toda su esencia en el interior del anglosajón al mismo tiempo que el otro la lanzó entre ambos vientres. – **¡También te amo! ¡Alfred! ¡Aaahh! **–El americano estiró su cuello hacia atrás por el placer, mientras que el ojos esmeralda le abrazaba con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo como era llenado por aquel líquido blanquecino y caliente.

Luego de un rato, Arthur se bajó de encima de Alfred, exhausto y con la respiración acelerada, acostándose a un lado de este y dedicándole un fuerte abrazo. El otro no pudo hacer mas que sonreír, correspondiendo el acto aún impactado ya que el británico no solía ser muy cariñoso, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario, solo lo hacia mas feliz.- **Eso fue increíble…**–Espetó el norteamericano, pero Arthur no respondió pues se había quedado completamente dormido. –** Good night, Sweet.** –Le dio un beso en la frente, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo y recostando su cabeza contra la almohada poco a poco logrando quedarse dormido, ambos manteniendo en todo momento una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Al próximo día al despertar, aquellos dos se encontraban en la misma posición que tenían cuando se fueron a dormir, abrieron sus ojos luego de un rato gracias al molesto sonido del reloj y lo primero que hicieron al verse fue darse un suave beso. – ** Good day love.** – El americano dio un suave bostezo luego de decir eso. – **G-Good day… Bloody honey…**– Arthur rio suavemente al decir aquello, mientras se acercaba al estadounidense para darle un beso un poco mas largo, estableciendo un ritmo entre sus labios, pero manteniéndolo con un grado de inocencia y ternura; no quería dejar de disfrutar ese pequeño momento juntos, dejándose envolver por la felicidad.

Porque ya los dos sabían que no estaban solos, que tendrían a alguien en quien confiar, en quien contar, en quien creer. Pero lo más importante, es que en el corazón de cada uno, se encontraba la persona que amarían por el resto de sus vidas.

**Fin**.

¡Espero que les haya gustado mi fic! xD Es el primero que hago así que espero que no me haya quedado muy mal Haha.

Recomendaciones, críticas constructivas, ayuda para mejorar o lo que quieran decir (Siempre y cuando no sean insultos) ¡Pueden hacerlo! Déjenme un review si así pueden o desean, la verdad les estaré profundamente agradecida si lo hacen. Además, podrán decirme si vale la pena que continúe escribiendo o mejor me guardo mis temas T~T xD espero no haber descrito mucho ni nada de eso, ya que usualmente así escribo en el rol. ¡Hasta la próxima vez si así lo quieren! ¡Buenos días/Tardes/Noches/Madrugadas a todos! Bye bye ¡:D!


End file.
